For a purpose of suppressing noise caused by discharge of refrigerant, for example, a muffler member, in which two muffler outlets provided in the muffler member (end plate cover) are disposed in positions which are symmetrical sound sources with respect to an space on an outside of the muffler and nodes of a primary resonant mode and a flared portion of the muffler in a radial direction is an asymmetrical shape with respect to a y axis orthogonal to a rotation shaft, thereby being shifted from a position of a belly of a secondary resonant mode, is known.
As the related art, there is a configuration in which for a purpose of avoiding the positions of the bellies of the primary resonant mode and the secondary resonant mode, a muffler outlet is disposed adjacent to an outer peripheral portion of the boss portion (main bearing) of a front head (upper end plate). However, in such a configuration, in a case of a rotary compressor of a two-cylinder type, it becomes a muffler structure in which refrigerant that is compressed in a second compressing unit and refrigerant having a different pressure pulsation component, which is compressed in a first compressing unit and of which a pressure pulsation is reduced by a first muffler and a refrigerant path are easy to merge in a second muffler space. Therefore, the pressure pulsation is amplified and, as a result, there is a problem that noise is increased.
An object of the invention is to obtain a rotary compressor which suppresses a pressure pulsation of refrigerant being amplified and is able to suppress noise caused by discharge of refrigerant.